Speaking up!
by PixieWillow
Summary: Hermione does something she never thought she would do, after falling in love with the wrong person. The summary doesn't reveal too much, so you'll have to read to understand more :


A/N: This is my first story, I hope you like it :) It is vaguely based on Speak Now, by Taylor Swift. R&R :P For anybody who doesn't have an FF account, but still wants to review, I have an e-mail address that I created for that purpose :) : Bellatrix_ :P So you can review now :P

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter, nor the song belong to me. I wish they did though!

SPEAKING UP!

Hermione walked into the wedding. She sat next to all the other Weasleys, and started some light conversation up with George, about his new products. Music started playing, and her best friend walked up to the alter, with Ron beside him. Ron smiled at Hermione, but if he had looked closely he would have noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes. A few minutes later, a different sort of music started up. To Hermione, it sounded like a death march. Ginny walked down the aisle, her gown looking like a big meringue. Definitely not what she would have chosen for her own wedding. She was looking beautiful, Hermione had to admit it. When she arrived at the alter, Harry lifted her veil off of her face, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. How Hermione would have loved to be standing up there herself. While the boring old man started talking, she fell into a deep daydream. Imagining her own marriage, not the one she was at. Instead of seeing a head full of bright red hair as she would have done a few years back though, she saw untidy, jet black hair, and a skinny, average sized man, instead of a tall, gangly one, though Ron had bulked up a bit since the final battle, standing at the alter. The fact that she did not see herself marrying Ron woke her from her daydream with a start. She focused on what the wizard priest was saying, and recognized those words that she had dreamt about so many times. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

She didn't think twice about it. She stood up quickly, making herself feel light headed for a moment, before realizing that everyone was staring at her, looking shocked. The only person smiling was Ron. Though they had been together a few weeks, they had decided that they were better as friends, and had no hard feelings towards each other. They, as a result had become even closer, and Hermione now told him everything. He knew about the dreams she had been having, and had even been the one to help her figure out her feelings for their best friend. Both Harry and Ginny were staring at her, Ginny looking angry, and Harry confused, and for some reason, unknown to Hermione, sad, or could it have been grateful?

Hermione didn't say anything. She ran out of the tent, that had been put up in the back garden at the Burrow. Ron ran after her, took her in his arms, and did his best to comfort her. He had gotten better at this since his school boy days.

Meanwhile, in the tent, people were stuck to their seats, so shocked, and confounded. What was going on, they were all asking themselves? They didn't notice how Harry and Ginny were having a whispered shouting match...

"What is wrong with that woman!, Ginny said to Harry, though if they weren't trying to be discreet and pass unnoticed, she would have been screeching at the top of her lungs. She looked taken aback, not to mention furious.

Don't speak about my best friend in that way, Harry replied sharply.

You're defending her?, Ginny whispered, though her tone was getting increasingly louder by the second, and people were turning their heads towards them, suddenly realizing that they were still there, she's just about ruined our wedding, and you take her DEFENCE?

You don't know her side of the story Ginny, Harry screamed.

I don't need to do I! I'm not an idiot, I can guess what she's thinking!"

Just then, Hermione and Ron walked back. Hermiones' eyes were puffy and bloodshot, so everyone could tell that she had been crying. Ron had his arm around her. He gently walked her up to the alter, and explained to everyone:

"Sorry for the interruption folks, but my best friend here has something to say, or rather, sing." With that, he went and so down next to his ready-to-pop fiancée, Luna Lovegood.

Hermione gave to piano player her queue and started singing, with the voice of an angel:

" I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. I walk in and see our friends, and her amazing family, all dressed in dress robes, and she is yelling at her bridesmaid, somewhere back behind the curtain, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry, this is surely not what you thought it would be, I loose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say, don't say yes run away now, I'll meet you when your out of the tent, near the Burrow door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and he said speak now." The song continued for a few minutes, before Hermione stepped down, and walked out of the tent again.

She heard foot steps behind her, and felt someone hug her. She started to say thank you to Ron for convincing her to do what she did, but when she turned around she didn't see the bright blue eyes she expected. She saw beautiful, emerald green ones, the eyes of Harry James Potter. She looked at her feet and pulled away from his arms.

Harry, who had become quite the hopeless romantic, just lifted her chin so she was looking at him, and brought his lips down to meet hers. In that moment, she didn't care that everyone had run out of the tent, that people were talking about them, or that she could here Ginnys' screaming and Mollys' desperate sobs. All she cared about was the fact that she was in the arms of her true love, and that it seemed that her true love loved her back.

Sometimes, all you need to do is speak up.


End file.
